1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and more particularly to a profile spotlight or similar lighting apparatus capable of controllably dimming a lighting unit using a discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Background Art
A theater, hall, window display or similar cite is, in many cases, lighted by lighting units using halogen lamps. Metal halide lamps have a higher emission efficiency than halogen lamps and can emit a great quantity of light with small power while radiating a minimum of heat. However, metal halide lamps, which are discharge lamps, are difficult to electrically dim and are not suitable for profile spotlights required to dim a plurality of lighting units in various ways at the same time.